The Truth About Draco
by LapsusAngelus18
Summary: When Narcissa Malfoy reveals to her son his true heritage, after informing him of the newly instated marriage law, how will Draco react? I suck at summaries. AU, OOC, and M for later chapters. R&R kindly, please!
1. Lunch with the Malfoys

**A/N: Hello, readers! This is my very first Dramione attempt (that I've been brave enough to post), and so I would appreciate kind reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED WITHIN.**

_**Prologue**_

_ Hermione paced back and forth in her office, her hair wild and frizzy from the countless times she'd raked her fingers through it. She no doubt looked like a madwoman, but every time her eyes fell upon the bit of parchment on her desk, her hair received yet another violent comb-through._

_ It was a letter from none other than Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione had been shocked to see the snow white hawk owl that belonged to the Malfoy matriarch on her windowsill. While she had been apprehensive, the bird looked friendly enough, and so Hermione had allowed her to enter into her home, freeing herself from the chill of winter. _

_ Miss Granger,_

_ I know that you and I have not met properly in person, and for that, I am deeply saddened. I wish to, first, apologize for what my sister did to you within my home. I am aware that mere words will not remedy what she carved into your skin on that day, but I felt as though I had to apologize, both for myself and for my family. Secondly, it has come to my attention that the Ministry has put into effect a marriage law, stating that a Pureblood and a Muggle Born must marry by the end of the year. As I am aware of your separation from Ronald Weasley, I am writing to ask for you to consider meeting me for lunch at a time appointed by you, to discuss the prospect of a marriage to my son._

_ At your earliest convenience, I request that you send my owl back with a reply. You may keep her with you, as a sign of my trust in you, until the time comes in which you have made your choice. Her name is Nyla._

_ Respectfully,_

_ Narcissa Malfoy_

_ Hermione had read the letter over and over again, the parchment stained with her fingerprints, and worn in the places where she had clutched it tightly. Marry... _Malfoy? _The idea was so ludicrous, that she at first gave it little, to no thought. However, as she continued to think about it, she realized that she did not know another Pureblood, aside from Ron._

_ She sat down heavily, looking at Nyla who was perched on the back of a chair, snoring softly. She'd decided that it wouldn't hurt to at least meet the woman for lunch._

_ Sighing, she got to her feet, and went to her desk to pen her reply to the Malfoy matriarch._

**Third Person PoV – Narcissa**

It was early when Nyla swooped in, a reply from the girl she'd written only two days ago attached to her leg. As she unfurled the parchment, she smiled, satisfied. The Granger girl had agreed to meet with her at noon. Looking at the clock, Narcissa stood, walking briskly down the hall to her son's room.

"Draco," she called, knocking. She heard a grunt, and a thud, and she smiled, picturing her son sprawled on the floor, after having fallen out of his bed.

After a good deal of shuffling, and muttering, her son answered the door, his nightshirt haphazardly buttoned.

"Yes, Mother?" he asked, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Get dressed," she murmured. "We're due to have company in an hour." Draco nodded, yawning again.

"Who's coming?" he asked, scratching his jaw.

Narcissa smiled brilliantly.

"Hermione Granger." she said, before turning, and leaving her bewildered son still in the doorway to his bedroom, no doubt slack-jawed and cow-eyed.

She walked into her husband's study, where a freshly shaven Lucius Malfoy sat reading the _Daily Prophet._

"She's agreed to come," Narcissa murmured, sitting on the emerald green chaise lounge. Lucius looked up from the paper, sipping his morning tea.

"Who has agreed to come, dear?" he asked, his tone of voice distracted. Narcissa smiled, smoothing a hand over her hair.

"Hermione Granger, of course."

The teacup slipped from Lucius's hand, shattering on his desk, and spilling it's contents all over what Narcissa assumed were documents of some importance.

"You were serious about that?" he sputtered, ignoring the amber liquid that was rapidly spreading across the polished white surface of his desk.

"Of course I was, dear." she replied. "I've told you before, I know a Veela mate when I see one." Lucius's eyes bugged out of his head, and for a few amusing moments, she watched as her husband tried to regain his composure.

"You think that the Mudblood is Draco's mate?" he hissed, his voice harboring an incredulous edge. Narcissa gave her husband a warning glare.

"I do not think she is, I know she is. And I would prefer for you to not use that word." she replied calmly. "It just so happens that this marriage law has come at the right moment. It will ensure that Draco will marry his intended mate, and that he will marry for love."

Lucius scoffed.

"I don't think that Draco would ever _love_ the Mu – girl." Narcissa arched a brow at her husband.

"I love you, and you are my intended mate." she reminded him. Lucius's features softened.

"'Cissa..." he murmured, raking his hand through his white-blonde hair. "I simply mean that I cannot see Draco with anyone but Astoria, the lovely Pureblood we'd arranged for him to marry before this ridiculous law passed. The Granger girl... her blood is _tainted_, Narcissa. Their children... our _grandchildren _will be half-bloods."

Narcissa stood, smoothing her skirt, and giving her husband a rather disdainful look.

"Regardless, Lucius, she is due at noon. I expect you in the parlor, and I expect you to be polite. And for the love of Salazar, if you've nothing nice to say, do not say anything at all." she snapped, before leaving the room.

She moved through the house, instructing House Elves to prepare a quick but elegant lunch, before finally ending up in the parlor. Draco came in shortly after her, dressed simply in a black suit ensemble. Narcissa frowned, disproving of her son's choice.

"This is a lunch, Draco, not a funeral." she sniffed. Her son looked at her, blonde brow arched.

"Mother, this is a meeting with the Gryffindor Princess. A part of the bloody Golden Trio." he muttered. Narcissa sighed, glancing at the clock. It was 11:30.

"I suppose that will have to do." she replied, sighing. Draco frowned.

"What is this meeting about, anyway?" he asked, slumping down in one of the plush armchairs. Narcissa smiled.

"The marriage law that has just recently been passed." she replied, perching primly on the edge of the love seat. "And the fact that your father and I haven't been all too forthcoming with your entire heritage."

Draco's eyes had widened, and his jaw had gone slack. It wasn't until Lucius swept into the room that Draco spoke again.

"What do you mean, you and Father have not been forthcoming with my entire heritage?" he asked, indignant. Narcissa smiled up at her husband, who sat next to her.

"You're part Veela, Draco. On your mother's side." Lucius said, wrapping an arm around his wife. Draco gaped.

"I'm a _what?" _He cried. "How can you not have told me that I'm part _Veela?_ That isn't generally something one should keep from their son!"

Lucius smiled tightly.

"Yes, well, regardless, your mother has invited the Granger girl here, because she is under the impression that she is your intended mate. She intends to discuss a marriage proposal."

Draco's eyes burned with barely contained fury, as he glanced back over at his mother.

"You didn't think to tell me first?" he asked, his voice deadly calm. Narcissa gave her son a disproving look.

"Draco, I am your mother, meaning that you must believe that I only do what I do in your best interest. Miss Granger is a beautiful young girl, and I know you agree. The fact that this law has just been passed is most opportune. It will ensure that you will marry for love."

_"Love?" _Draco spat the word, as if it were foreign to him. "Please, Mother. I would never love a Mudblood."

Lucius muttered something that sounded vaguely like, _"I told you so..."_, but Narcissa chose to ignore him, and instead leveled a steady glare on her son.

"You will _not _use that word. Regardless of what you may now think, Hermione Granger is your other half. As a Veela, it is not difficult for me to spot another Veela's mate, even if they themselves do not yet know of it." She lifted her chin, her lip curling very slightly. "When her blood spilled upon my floor, as your aunt carved that dreadful word into the poor girl's arm, I knew. I could smell it."

Draco looked baffled.

"And why is it that you know, and I don't? If I'm a Veela, shouldn't I be able to tell?"

Narcissa shook her head, and had opened her mouth to say something when the emerald glow of the Floo sprang to life.

"Ah, here she is now." Narcissa said, rising to her feet.

Hermione stood in the fireplace, looking apprehensively at the Malfoy family.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Narcissa said kindly. Hermione looked at her for a moment, before nodding.

"Hello, Mrs. Malfoy." she replied, voice steady. Narcissa smiled.

"Come in, have a seat. Lunch should be ready shortly. In the meantime... I believe we have a few things to discuss..."


	2. Soul of the Serpent

**A/N: Ahh! I don't know what to think about this one... I'm between liking it, and not... bah, regardless, tell me what you guys think, please! :)**

**Hermione's PoV**

I stared first at the woman in front of me, and then at the two men behind her. Both Lucius and Draco refused to meet my eye. Sighing, I moved to the chair Narcissa had indicated that I sit in, the one closest to Draco.

"Would you like a cup of tea, dear?" Narcissa asked, smiling at me politely.

"Ah..." I mumbled. "No, thank you." The woman only nodded, and continued to smile as she sat down.

"Now, I am sure you are wondering about my motives for asking you here today. You see, Draco's father and I... we love each other, very much. While it may not seem that way, to the public eye, it is the truth. We want only the same relationship for our only son." she began.

I blinked at her.

"I... I'm not quite sure that I'm following." I replied, glancing over at Draco. He looked both mortified, and resigned.

"You see, Miss Granger, I am a Veela. The only one in my family, save for my late mother. It is a tricky trait, often skipping several children in a family, and more often than not fading into obscurity in the following generations. This did not happen, in Draco's case." Narcissa explained. "Draco is part Veela, and as such, his traits and senses will not come into being until the eve of his twenty-first birthday.

"Every Veela has a mate, Miss Granger." she continued. "Lucius is mine, and you, it would seem, are Draco's."

I froze, staring at her. Draco groaned, sliding even farther down into his chair.

"I... no, there must be _some _mistake. I cannot be his... his _mate." _I insisted. Narcissa smiled.

"There is no mistake, my dear. You see, as dreadful as it is, when my sister was carving that horrible word into your arm, and your blood spilled onto my floor, I smelled it. It is something all Veela can tell – the scent of your blood closely mirrors that of Draco's. That only happens when one is destined for another."

I blinked at her, somewhat rapidly, before looking over to Draco. By the look on his face, I could tell that he knew what his mother was saying was true. He looked as though he would say something, when a small army of House Elves walked into the room, carrying silver trays laden with food that rivaled the Great Feast at Hogwarts.

"Ah, here's lunch now." Narcissa murmured, bringing her hands together. The woman looked positively delighted. A rather small female House Elf set a plate of what appeared to be grilled salmon in front of me, sweeping a low bow as yet another set down a bowl of pudding.

"Mother, please. Get to the point." Draco murmured, speaking for the first time. I glanced over at him, to find him looking at me in a rather apprehensive manner. He offered a very slight, very tentative smile.

_This is so bloody weird, _I thought, absently cutting into my salmon.

Narcissa laughed, looking to her husband with a loving expression in her eyes.

"Miss Granger, the point is, I have asked you here, to request that you marry my son. I will be the first to admit that he, as well as the rest of my family, have not been very kind to you in the past. I would like to offer you my sincerest apologies. But, I believe that we can move past that, and delve into a new future together." She smiled, her gray eyes twinkling. "What say you?"

I looked at her, and then at the two Malfoy men, who sat watching me attentively. A million thoughts were racing through my mind, and my heart was pounding in my chest. I gave up on trying to cut my salmon, and set the fork and knife down, placing my hands in my lap.

"If I'm going to agree to this, I would like a traditional proposal, and not a deal made over lunch." I heard myself say. "And if I am to agree to this, I would like to know full-well what I am getting myself into. I won't marry someone, for any other reason but love. I would rather live my life without magic, than live my life without love."

Narcissa nodded her understanding.

"But of course, dear. If you would call your parents here, I am sure that your mother and I could discuss wedding plans?"

I saw Draco wince out of the corner of my eye, and shake his head at his mother. Taking a deep breath, I sat up straighter in my seat.

"Before the war began, I _Obliviated_ my parents, erasing all memory of me. I have yet to be successful in restoring their memories."

Narcissa looked shocked, her eyes going wide, and her hand flying to her throat.

"Oh, dear... I am so sorry... I did not know..."

I smiled tightly, nodding at her in reply. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Ah... Miss Granger." he began. "Malfoy Inc. has begun manufacturing an antidote, for _Obliviated _persons. It is still being tested... but we are optimistic. Perhaps... perhaps we could test the antidote on your parents?"

I blinked at him.

"Is... is that even possible?" I stammered, blinking hard to hold back the sudden wave of tears that threatened. Lucius, astonished by my reaction, did not answer. Narcissa, however, rose to her feet, and came to comfort me.

"Of course it is possible, dear." she replied. "Malfoy Inc. has made many discoveries, since the war ended. Many people fell victim to the _Obliviate _charm, and so the Ministry asked Malfoy Inc. to produce an antidote."

I blinked at her.

"Why Malfoy Inc.? Why not the Ministry itself?" Lucius scoffed before his wife could answer.

"Miss Granger, Malfoy Inc. has the latest in cutting edge technology, utilizing both Muggle advances, and our own magic."

I frowned.

"Malfoy Inc. uses Muggle technology?" I asked, bewildered. Lucius looked at me blankly.

"Of course we do. Regardless of my... previous notations, even I must admit that Muggles have come quite far. While they are still not _nearly _as advanced as the Wizarding World, they still have their uses." he explained.

Narcissa waved her hands.

"Barring all of that for the moment, Lucius... I believe it is time for us to allow Draco and Miss Granger some... time alone, don't you?"

Smiling, she petted my hand, and rose to her feet. She moved over to Draco, and handed him something, whispering to him. Draco sighed, and nodded, looking at me.

As his parents left, I grew more and more interested in the food on my plate. When Draco finally spoke, it was enough to make me jump slightly.

"Look, Granger, I know that this isn't... ideal, but it seems to be our only choice." he murmured. I sighed deeply, knowing that he was right.

"I know." I murmured. "I simply... I just thought that I would marry Harry." I replied, shaking my head. Draco arched a brow, his mouth twisting in a slight smirk.

"Potter? I would have thought you and the Weasel were better fitted." he mused. I shot him a look.

"Yes, well, that did not pan out. He seemed far more interested in Cho Chang."

Draco let out a whoop of laughter.

"The Ravenclaw girl Umbridge got with Veritiserum fifth year?"

I nodded, smiling a little bit.

"The very same."

Draco laughed, shaking his head.

"Unbelievable." he murmured. I nodded, finally taking a bite of my salmon. It was good, perfectly seasoned, and juicy, with just a hint of lemon cream sauce. I savored it for a few moments, thinking that a girl could get very used to this.

When Draco cleared his throat, I looked over at him.

"Look... I know that we haven't gotten along in the past... and I know that I have said some pretty heinous things to you..." he began. "But I believe that what my mother says is the truth. As such... it would make sense for us to... get married."

I looked at him for a few moments, before nodding.

"I know." I replied softly. "But Draco, how will our friends react? I know for a fact that Harry and Ron will be livid..."

Draco shrugged.

"They'll get over it." he replied. "The only person that I've kept in touch with is Blaise Zabini, and I doubt he'll care much." I frowned.

"You haven't kept in touch with Crabbe?" I asked. Draco shrugged.

"After Goyle died, we sort of grew apart." he muttered, as if it meant so little to him. I nodded, still frowning.

"I see." I murmured.

Draco stood abruptly, walking over to the impressive picture window on the far wall. He was quiet for a long while, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. When he finally spoke, his voice was completely devoid of any emotion.

"I didn't really have friends in school." he mumbled. "Most of the people that I associated myself with only spoke to me because of who my father is."

I smirked.

"I'm sure Pansy Parkinson spoke to you for other reasons, as well." I teased. Draco hung his head.

"That girl was insufferable." he replied with a chuckle. He turned to me, a surprisingly shy expression on his face. "I know that we don't know each other as well as we probably should," he murmured, walking back towards me. "But I'd like to get the chance to know you."

I froze. I'd known this was coming, but I was far from prepared for it. When he got down on bended knee in front of me, I thought for sure I was going to faint.

"Hermione Granger, I know that I am far from worthy enough, to have been granted this honor... but I implore you. Will you be my wife?"

Draco opened a small, black velvet box. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. Set in a platinum band, it glittered with three diamonds and two emeralds. Two diamonds on the very end of each side of the ring flanked two emeralds, which in turn flanked a gorgeous diamond in the very center. Looking at it nearly brought tears to my eyes, as I silently nodded, and held out my hand.

He slipped the ring onto my finger, smiling shyly.

"This has been in my family for generations," he explained.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, gazing at it. Draco chuckled.

"Shall we go tell Mother and Father the news?" he asked. I blinked, looking up.

"Ah... yes." I replied. "But I would like to owl Harry and Ron." Draco nodded, his expression hardening ever so slightly.

"Of course," he replied. He held out his hand, clearly expecting me to take it. With butterflies in my belly, I did, and together, we went to tell Draco's parents the good news.


	3. Redecorating Malfoy Manor

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to post... I had a job orientation today, and came home to find out that we'd lost power... again. Anyway... I hope everyone likes it!**

**Draco's PoV**

With Hermione's hand in mine, we were off to find my parents. She chatted idly about wedding plans, saying how she's always wanted an outdoor wedding at the end of May. It occurred to me that May was only two months away.

"Hermione... that doesn't leave very much time to plan..." I murmured as we walked through the halls. She nodded.

"I'm aware. But I don't have many friends, save for Harry, and the Weasleys. I suppose I could invite Luna, and Neville. But other than that..."

I frowned.

"Don't you think Longbottom would be uncomfortable here?" Hermione shook her head.

"He'll be fine. Luna will be with him."

I nodded, remembering that I'd read somewhere that Longbottom had finally worked up the courage to propose to the blonde Ravenclaw.

"I think Blaise would come, and maybe even Crabbe, if I asked him to." I murmured. "Parkinson, maybe." Hermione nodded, but her lip curled. I smiled a bit, finding comfort in the thought that Hermione might be jealous of Pansy.

When we finally found my parents, it was on the terrace. My mother looked up from her tea, smiling brilliantly at the two of us.

"I take it by your joined hands that you have good news?" she asked pleasantly. Hermione nodded, and smiled.

"Yes. I have agreed."

My mother clapped her hands together, smiling over at my father.

"Excellent!" she chirped. "Have we set a date?"

"Hermione would like to have the wedding at the end of May, outdoors." I replied. My mother nodded, although her eyes were wide.

"That seems a little rushed," my father mused. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I agree, but the law states that the marriage must happen by the end of the year." she reminded him. "The sooner Draco and I marry, the better."

My mother smiled.

"Well then," she murmured. "It would seem that you are in need of a wedding dress."

Hermione took a deep breath, and met my mother's eyes.

"I was wondering, Mrs. Malfoy, if you would like to accompany me, while I look at dresses. As my own mother has no recollection of who I am, I figured... that I would ask you. If you don't mind, that is."

I watched my mother carefully. For a frightening moment, it looked as though she might cry. Instead, she nodded emphatically.

"Yes, dear, I would be delighted to." she finally murmured. Hermione smiled.

"Excellent. Thank you for lunch, but I really must go and inform Harry and Ron of mine and Draco's engagement."

My parents nodded, and rose to embrace my new fiancée. My mother, I noticed, was more comfortable in the action. My father, however, offered an awkward one-armed hug. I tried to hide my smirk, but he shot me a look. I held up my hands, my smirk now full-blown.

Hermione smiled a little bit, waving good-bye to my parents as I led her back to the fireplace in which she had Floo'd in.

She turned toward me, and smiled a little bit. I felt immediately uncomfortable, unsure of what to do now. Hermione, however, seemed to know exactly what to do. She stood up on her tip-toes, and pecked me on the cheek.

I lifted my hand to the spot where her lips had touched, and watched her as she left. I was still standing, rooted in place when my mother entered the room.

"Draco, why do you look as though you've seen a ghost?" she asked.

"Hermione... kissed me." I replied, the corner of my mouth lifting into a sort of smile. My mother chuckled.

"Well, of course she did, dear. I would assume that there will be many more kisses to come." she replied cheekily. I frowned at her, feeling my cheeks heat.

"Thank you for that, Mother." I muttered.

"Why don't you come with me to the Drawing Room? Your father and I have decided to redecorate, in order to make your mate feel more at home. We chose to do the Drawing Room first, for obvious reasons." I arched a brow at her.

"Why are you and Father being so nice to her?" I wanted to know. "She's Muggle Born." My mother sighed, blowing out an exasperated breath.

"She is your mate, darling. And she is a person, regardless of her blood status. We've come to recognize that, and the fact that she has proven her worth very clearly." She tipped her head to the side, smiling at me. "That, coupled with the fact that she and her friends saved your life played a very large part in changing our minds about her."

I nodded, and followed her to the Drawing Room. My father had already changed quite a bit. He had replaced the wood paneling that I had grown up knowing with a soft, white paint that I knew could have only come to life with magic. The marble tile flooring had been replaced with polished wooden planks, cherry red in color. The windows had been widened, allowing more light into the room, while the heavy velvet curtains had gone from emerald green to dark crimson.

"My, my, Lucius," my mother marveled. "I see you have been hard at work." My father nodded, turning to look over his shoulder only briefly.

"Do you think she'll like it?" he asked. I frowned, looking around again. The pillars lining the room at interval had gone from veined marble to bright white. I nodded, more to myself.

"Yes, I do." I replied. My father smiled slightly, pleased with himself as he replaced the furniture. I found this odd, but assumed that it was in order to make the room look entirely different.

"Draco, love, why don't you go and redecorate the dining room? Replace everything." my mother murmured. "I'm going to go and do the Foyer. I would like the entire manor done by supper."

I nodded, and made my way to the dining room. I smiled as I got to work. I had a very good feeling about this.

It was just dusk by the time we'd finished, after having recruited the House Elves to help us. I was in my room, taking a break when a _tap, tap, tap _at the window startled me. I looked up, to see Hermione's brown barn owl, Joseph.

I went to the window, pulling the rolled up parchment from his leg.

_Draco,_

_ I have informed Harry and Ron of our engagement. They are not pleased, but as you said, they will get over it. I would like to visit the manor tomorrow, in order to make more plans, and perhaps go dress shopping with your mother. I have sent invitations to Luna and Neville, as well as Harry and the Weasleys._

_ If you would, please, send a reply back with Joseph. Do be careful, though. He has a tendency to bite new people._

_ Yours,_

_ Hermione Granger_

I smiled like a love-stricken schoolboy, at the word _"yours". _As much as I wanted to sit there, and gaze at her flowing penmanship, I left my room in order to find my parents.

They were in the dining room, which my mother had redecorated brilliantly. The room was lit well by an impressive crystal chandelier, while the long obsidian table had been replaced by a granite table of equal length. My mother and father looked up, smiling at me.

"Ah, Draco. I was just going to fetch you. Come, supper is nearly ready." my mother said, beckoning me over.

"What do you have there?" my father asked, noticing the parchment in my hand.

"A letter from Hermione," I replied, moving to sit on beside my father, and across from my mother. Father, as always, sat at the head of the table.

"Oh?" my mother asked. I nodded.

"She would like to come over tomorrow, in order to plan for the wedding." My mother smiled.

"But of course. I look forward to going dress shopping with her."

After dinner, I retired to my room, in order to write Hermione back. As I sat at my desk, thinking of what to write, the Floo in my fireplace sprang to life. I was astonished to see that it was Ginny Weasley who stepped out.

"What have you done to Hermione?" she demanded, wand raised. "Why has she agreed to marry _you, _of all people?" I frowned, setting my quill down.

"Hello to you, too, Weaselette." I muttered. Her eyes narrowed sharply.

"Answer the question, or I will hex you into Sunday next." she threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"If you must know, I've recently learned that I'm part Veela, on my mother's side. It was my mother who wrote to Hermione in the first place, explaining to her that she was my destined mate."

Ginny laughed humorlessly.

"A likely story. Although I will admit, the notion that you would be part Veela doesn't surprise me. You've always been vain and narcissistic." I rolled my eyes.

"That's interesting, coming from the woman who left the famous Harry Potter for someone better looking." I shot back. She took a few steps back, as though I'd wounded her.

"That was not the reason," she retorted, although her voice lacked conviction. I rose to my feet, gesturing to Joseph who now slept on the perch usually reserved for my own owl.

"As you can see, Granger's owl is in my possession, for the time-being. She wrote to me earlier this evening, asking to visit the manor tomorrow. Would you like to see the letter?" I challenged.

The red-haired girl frowned, looking at the owl.

"So she agreed willingly?" she asked absently. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I certainly didn't force her to, if that's what you're asking. You can check, if you don't believe me. I lack the conviction to put anyone under the _Imperius_ curse, despite the rumors stating otherwise."

Ginny sighed, looking at me.

"Fine. I will take your word for it. But I swear to Merlin, if I find out that you forced her, I will kill you."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heal, and Apparated from my room. I shook my head, suddenly exhausted. The girl had an impressive temper.

Before I could sit down, my mother burst into the room, wand raised.

"Draco? Darling, are you alright? I heard shouting." I sighed.

"I'm fine, Mother. Ginny Weasley decided to pay me a visit, demanding to know what I had done to Hermione in order to convince her that marrying me was a good idea."

My mother blinked.

"Well that's rude," she murmured. I smirked, but nodded.

"Yes, but she happens to be Hermione's best friend." I replied. "Which means that there isn't much that I can do, in the way of retaliation." My mother twisted her mouth in a sort of frown, but sighed.

"Well, because you can't retaliate, why don't you redecorate your bedroom? I'm sure Hermione won't want to sleep in such a masculine room."

I froze completely. While I knew that, at some point, Hermione and I would be sleeping together, it hadn't yet sunk in. I blushed furiously, making my mother smirk.

"Have fun, darling." she murmured, winking as she left the room.

I groaned, closing my eyes. My mother was going to be the death of me.


	4. Lost in Paradise

**A/N: I decided to name this chapter _Lost in Paradise,_ for obvious reasons. You can sort of see some of Draco's Veela-esque traits showing through in this chapter, which I'm rather fond of. I really like this chapter, and I hope you guys will, too.**

**Also, I would like to thank all of you for your lovely reviews, as well as the favorites and the follows this story has received. I never would have thought this would be so well-liked. Much love, you guys!**

**Hermione's PoV**

I awoke the next morning to two things. One, to Joseph tapping on the window, and two, to the sound of someone crashing around in my living room. I glanced over at the alarm clock on my bedside table, and frowned. It was only seven thirty.

Grabbing my wand out from under my pillow, I first let Joseph in, placing the letter he carried on my desk. I then threw on my robe, and crept downstairs, ready to hex the shit out of the intruder for waking me up early.

Moving soundlessly, like I'd done while on the run during the war, I peeked around the corner, and into the living room, wand raised. Someone wearing a long, tan jacket, one that I recognized, was stooped over, rummaging in my end table.

"Ronald Weasley, what are you doing in my house at this ungodly hour?" I snapped, not lowering my wand.

Ron jumped, spinning around.

"'Mione!" he gasped. "Blimey, you scared the piss out of me!" I arched a brow at him.

"Yes, because I scared the man who broke into my house at seven thirty in the morning." I replied flatly. He looked sheepish.

"Ginny wanted me to look for evidence of Malfoy having tricked you into marrying him," he murmured. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"And why would she do that?"

Ron averted his eyes.

"Because she went to confront him last night," he muttered. My jaw dropped.

"She did _what?"_ I hissed. Ron sighed.

"We were all worried, see, and so she just wanted to make sure that he didn't have you under the _Imperius._ Anyway, she went to confront him, and he said that you'd _agreed _to it! That you hadn't been coerced, or anything!" he explained, as if it made perfect sense.

"I did agree. He did not coerce me." I stated plainly. "Are we done here?"

Ron looked at me for a long while. Finally, he burst out laughing.

"C'mon, Hermione. You can't be serious." I frowned at him.

"But I am," I replied. "Draco's -"

_"Draco?"_ he repeated, spitting the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "So now he's _Draco?"_

I threw my hands up into the air.

"Of course he's 'Draco', Ron. I would imagine he has been since his mother birthed him." I snapped sarcastically. Ron took a few steps forward.

"You really agreed to it? To marry the man who would have killed Dumbledore? Who would have killed _us, _given the chance?"

I stood my ground.

"He had the chance, Ron." I replied quietly. "When Greyback and his men took us to Malfoy Manor. He could have given us all up then. But he didn't."

Ron stared at me for a few moments, his expression unreadable. When he finally spoke, his voice shook with anger.

"So you're going to marry a former Death Eater. Into a family of Pureblood supremacists. What has he promised you, Hermione? That he'll be nice to you? That he'll give you everything you've ever wanted? Face it! You'll never be anything more to him than his pathetic little Mudblood charity case!" he snapped.

I stared at him in shocked awe, as I watched what he'd said sink in.

"Out." I muttered.

"Hermione, I didn't-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, RONALD." I roared, aiming my wand at his heart. Without blinking, he Apparated from my home with a loud _crack._

Sinking to my knees, I cried for what was probably the first time since the war had ended. He had never said something so hurtful, and he had never called me that. I was at a total loss for words.

Without thinking, I Apparated. When I landed, I crawled into Draco's bed, still sobbing.

He woke slightly, opening bleary eyes to look at me.

"Hermione?" he mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hi," I sniffed.

"Wha's wrong?"

"Can we not talk about it?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

After a moment, Draco nodded, opening his arms to me. Taking the invitation, I snuggled into him, and cried myself back to sleep.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time, I was still curled in Draco's arms. I blushed when I realized that we were spooning.

He held me tightly, his face buried in my neck. As I woke up more, I realized that more than just a few parts of him were hard. I blushed even more.

"Um... Draco?" I asked.

"Mm?" he murmured, breathing in deeply.

"Uhh... you're kind of... um. Stiff."

There was a pause.

"Oh." he replied, now fully awake. "Um... yeah... that... um, that happens... in the morning..." he stammered.

"Draco!" we heard his mother call. Before either of us could move, she opened the door. "Breakfast will be – oh. Good morning, Miss Granger."

"Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy." I replied nervously.

"Will you be needing clothing?" she asked.

"Yes, please, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Very well. Breakfast will be ready shortly." With that, she closed the door.

I looked back at Draco, who in turn looked at me. After a moments, the two of us burst out laughing.

"I cannot believe that just happened," I gasped. Draco simply continued laughing, burying his face in my neck.

After our laughter had subsided, I felt Draco lift his face from the crook of my neck, and rest his chin on my shoulder. I noticed that he hadn't removed his arms from around me, nor had he shifted away.

"What were you crying about earlier?" he finally asked. I sighed heavily, trying to push back the fresh wave of tears as I told him what had happened. As I spoke, his body got stiffer and stiffer, until it felt like I was leaning against an unusually warm brick wall.

"Draco?" I asked.

"I'll kill him," he replied.

His voice sounded strange, almost tinny. I turned in his arms to look at him, to find his pupils slit.

"Draco?" I asked again, confused. He looked at me, and his features immediately softened. I lifted a hand to touch his cheek, and he leaned into it. I smiled gently. "Don't kill Ronald for being a prat," I murmured.

He gazed at me for a few short moments, and before I knew it, his mouth was on mine, and he was kissing me.

His lips were gentle against mine, one hand in my hair, the other on the small of my back. Warmth spread throughout my entire body, and I realized that this was the kind of magic that Muggle authors wrote about.

I wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him back, craving more of the delicious warmth that spread through me. Soon, the two of us were clinging to each other, legs tangled together, as close as possible. All coherent thought had been driven from my mind, and by the time we broke apart, I was slightly delirious.

Draco stared at me, his forehead leaning against mine, and his right hand still on my cheek.

"I... sorry..." he murmured, panting. I laughed breathlessly.

"That is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard you say," I replied. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me like that. Ever."

Draco grinned, pressing his lips against mine again. This time, however, he kissed me gently, his lips lingering on mine.

"I could do this all day," he murmured, his voice holding a ridiculously sexy purr. I blinked, trying to clear my head.

"Yes, well, we'd better get out of bed, before I do something that I will probably regret." I muttered hastily. Draco pulled back, his eyebrow raised, and a devilish smirk playing on his lips.

"Would you really regret it?" he challenged.

I kissed him briefly, before rolling out of his arms.

"Don't tempt me to find out," I replied, re-tying my robe. He lounged in bed, his thick green comforter bunched around his waist, leaving his bare chest completely visible as he smirked at me.

"Your loss..." he murmured. I bit my lip.

"I know." I replied, before darting from the room.

A small pile of clothing had been set on the windowsill across from Draco's room, along with a short note from Narcissa.

_Miss Granger,_

_ I trust that these will fit you. You may shower and change in the bathroom down the hall, and join us for breakfast in the dining room._

_ Respectfully,_

_ Narcissa_

_ P.S._

_ My son looks quite smitten. Bravo, to you._

I blushed furiously, but smiled as well, as I gathered the clothing and headed to the bathroom she'd mentioned. I showered quickly, scrubbing myself until I was absolutely sure that I was clean. When I got out, I noticed that a disposable toothbrush had been set on the vanity, as well as a bottle of my favorite pomegranate perfume, no doubt left by Narcissa. I smiled, and quickly got ready, dressing in the emerald green long-sleeved shirt and black jeans that she had loaned me. It made me wonder why Narcissa Malfoy, of all people, would own anything denim, but I decided not to question it, as she had also left me a white lace lingerie set, with the tags still attached.

Feeling refreshed, I yanked a brush through my hair, and then tied it up into an acceptable knot. I noticed, when I got into the hallway, that she had also left a pair of fresh white knee-high stockings, along with a pair of plain black pumps.

I smirked. The woman thought of everything.

As I walked towards the direction of the dining room, I noticed that nearly everything had been re-done, either in rich reds and golds, or in warm cream colors, and bright whites. It made me smile, as I realized that this had been done for me.

When I finally entered into the dining room, all three Malfoys looked up.

"Mind your eyes, Draco." Narcissa murmured. "They might fall out of your head." I blushed very slightly, as Draco got to his feet, and pulled the chair next to him out for me. I smiled shyly at him, as I took the offered seat, risking a glance up at Narcissa. She winked at me.

Moments later, breakfast was served: plates of smoked sausage links, platters of breakfast ham, and toast, along with a bowl heaped with scrambled eggs. Pitchers of juices were also brought in, as well as ice water.

"After breakfast, Hermione," Narcissa began, for the first time calling me by my given first name. "I thought we could go to Muggle London, to shop for dresses. I know a gorgeous boutique with the most divine gowns."

I nodded, taking a delicate sip of pumpkin juice.

"That sounds lovely... but I haven't brought any money."

Narcissa blinked at me for a moment, before she laughed.

"Oh, dear, _you _didn't expect to pay for the gown, did you? No, it is the least I can do, to buy your wedding dress for you! You are, after all, marrying my son."

I opened my mouth, perhaps to argue, but Draco covered my hand with his own. I looked over at him, and read a very clear message in his expression: _Don't bother._

Instead, I nodded, smiling at her.

"Ah... thank you. You are too kind."

We finished breakfast in a wedding haze; we discussed how many people would be there, who would preside over the ceremony, at what time it would be... by the end of the meal, all that we knew for sure was that it would be in the Malfoy gardens. Narcissa had insisted upon that, and so I had agreed.

When the dishes had been cleared, Narcissa looked at me, smiling.

"Shall we go?" she asked cheerfully. I nodded, returning her smile.

"Mother, Father, could Hermione and I have a few moments alone?" Draco asked, startling me. Narcissa smiled at her husband, and the two left the room without a word.

"Draco?" I asked, turning towards him. He grabbed me, pulling me over until I was straddling his lap, his lips inches from mine.

"You do funny things to me, Hermione," he growled, grinding his hips slightly against mine.

I was about to reply, when he locked his lips with mine, holding me tight against him. He ran his tongue along my lower lip, and I gasped, allowing him entrance in doing so. I melted against him, into the kiss.

His hands were everywhere, and I knew that if I didn't put a stop to this, I would have to explain to Narcissa why my clothing was ripped.

"Draco," I murmured breathlessly, wrenching my mouth away from his. "Your mother is waiting for me."

"Let her wait," he growled, his lips traveling to my neck.

"Draco... serious... ly..." I whispered, my voice shaking.

He sighed, releasing me. I gazed down at him, breathing hard.

"I'm falling in love with you, Hermione Granger," he whispered.

I was shocked, but felt my lips turn up at the corners.

"I believe that's the point." I heard myself reply.


	5. Accidentally in Love

**A/N: AHHH! I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. :'( I've had so much going on in my life... my grandfather passed away, I got engaged, my mother got into a car accident... so many things, so many worries... but no more! I really hope you guys like this chapter. Personally, I do not, but I'll let you decide. As always, reviews are lovely!**

**Draco's PoV**

Shortly after my mother and Hermione left for Muggle London, I found myself wandering around Malfoy Manor, thinking of how deliriously happy I was to have Hermione in my life. It had taken years, and a strange marriage law, but she'd gone from punching me in the face, to saving my life, to becoming the future Mrs. Hermione Malfoy.

I wandered into the parlor, my father looking up at me from his leather-bound book. He arched a brow at me.

"You look positively giddy," he observed dryly. I focused on him, and found his expression and tone of voice irritating.

"I am," I replied, my voice calmer than I felt. My father sighed, turning the page of his book, and shaking his head.

"I'm not sure why," he murmured. "Your bride to be is a Mudblood."

I glared at him.

"Don't call her that," I snapped sharply. He looked up at me, a surprised expression on his face.

"My, my. Defensive, are we?" he asked.

"She's my mate, Father." I huffed.

"So says your mother," he muttered. I looked at him.

"Are you calling Mother a liar?" I asked, incredulous. My father shook his head.

"Not a liar, no. She simply wants desperately to find your mate."

"And you don't believe that Hermione is my mate."

"No."

I looked at him flatly, unsure of what to say in response to this. As I opened my mouth to speak, Binky shuffled into the room.

"Master," she began apprehensively. "Mr. Harry Potter is here to see you..."

Cold dread settled in the pit of my stomach as I rose to my feet.

"Did he say what it was about?" I asked.

"Miss Hermione, sir." she replied.

I sighed heavily, and followed Binky to the foyer.

Harry stood calmly by the door, his eyes calculating.

"Malfoy," he greeted calmly.

"Potter," I replied with a nod.

"Would you like to explain to me why Hermione has agreed to marry you?"

I frowned at him, and then sighed.

"I think this might be easier if we sat down." He quirked a brow.

"Long story?" he asked. I blew out a breath, and nodded.

"Long story."

"Okay, then." he replied, following me into the parlor. My father, I noticed, had disappeared elsewhere. For that, I was thankful.

"Binky, would you please fetch some tea?" I asked. The elf nodded, and scurried out of the room.

"You've... redecorated." Harry observed. I looked up at him, nodding.

"An effort to make Hermione feel more comfortable." I replied. Harry nodded, leveling his eyes on me.

"Would you care to explain now?" he asked. I sighed, launching into the same explanation my mother had given me. Harry was quiet throughout, smiling briefly at Binky when she'd set a cup of hot tea in front of him. When I'd finished, he nodded.

"Well, I can't pretend like that doesn't make sense. I don't like it, but it makes sense." I smiled a little, slightly taken aback by his calm response.

"You certainly took the news better than Weasely and your ex-wife." Harry's mouth twisted in a kind of disapproving way.

"Yes, well, I haven't spoken to either of them since the divorce," he remarked shortly. I nodded.

"Hermione would like you to be at the wedding," I continued. "As would I."

He raised an eyebrow.

"And why would you want me there?" he inquired. I smiled a bit.

"Because I want to keep Hermione happy, as well as restore my family name. We could be friends, Potter."

Harry was quiet for a few long moments, before he smiled.

"I'm willing to start over, if you are." he replied finally.

I opened my mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a bubble of happy laughter and excited whispering from the foyer.

"Draco?" I heard Hermione call.

"In the parlor," I called back.

After some more giggling and whispering, Hermione bustled in.

"Draco, your mother is so – oh! Harry!" she gasped, her eyes bright. Harry smiled widely, despite himself.

"Hi, Hermione." he greeted. Hermione smiled, hugging him tightly before sitting down next to me, and absently twining her fingers with mine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Harry took a drink of his tea before answering.

"Ensuring that Mal – _Draco's _intentions are pure." he replied.

Hermione's spine, I noticed, had gone straight and rigid, and I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"In a friendly manner," I assured her. She relaxed very slightly.

"I see." she replied. I smirked, looking to Harry.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" I asked politely. Harry shook his head.

"I'd love to, but I'm on my lunch break, and I have to get back to work." Hermione smiled a little bit.

"An Auror's job is never done, I suppose." she murmured. Harry chuckled.

"No, no it is not." he agreed.

Setting his tea cup down, he got to his feet, and extended his hand towards me.

"It was nice speaking to you, Draco, and I wish you two the best of luck." he murmured cordially. He hugged Hermione again, and Apparated.

I felt Hermione relax fully beside me, which made me smirk.

"Worried he'd react the same way the Weasleys did?" I inquired. She smiled sheepishly.

"A little," she replied in a soft, adorable voice. A strong sense of rightness filled me, and a rather odd buzzing sensation filled my chest. While normally something like this would have bothered me, I didn't feel any need to fear it. I held her a little tighter, causing her to smile shyly.

"How was shopping?" I asked after a few moments. Hermione grinned, forgetting the momentary shyness.

"Your mother is the scariest woman alive." she giggled. "She convinced three different designers to allow me to sample their top gowns. I think one of them might have cried."

I chuckled.

"Yes, that does sound like something she would do." I replied, leaning in for a kiss just as my mother burst into the room.

"Hermione, I have a question for you!" she chirped excitedly, nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet. I raised both eyebrows.

"Have you been into the liquor cabinet, Mother?" I asked slowly. She shot me a look.

"No." There was a pause. "Not yet. Anyway! As it would seem that Ronald Weasely has no qualms with entering your home of his own free will, Lucius and I have decided to extend an invitation for you to come and live with us!"

"Technically," my father muttered, walking into the room. "I was coerced."

"Oh, hush, dear." my mother said, waving her hand dismissively and not looking at him. "What do you say, Hermione?"

Hermione was silent for a good long while, before she looked at me. Something passed between us in that one silent gaze, and her face softened.

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Narcissa." she replied, not looking away from me.

Distantly, I heard my mother squeal, and drag my father out of the room. All I could see was Hermione. The buzzing feeling from before returned, stronger than it had been the first time. I gazed into her eyes, and felt completely at ease. It was almost as though I were at home in her arms, and it was a feeling that I knew I would treasure above all others.

After what felt like hours of just sitting there on the sofa, gazing at each other, she finally spoke.

"It would seem that I have a house to clean out," she murmured, her lips barely moving.

"And sell," I added. Hermione thought for a moment.

"Should we really sell it? I mean... it's a nice place, and it took me ages to be able to afford it..." I raised an eyebrow.

"Hemione, once we're married, the deed to Malfoy Manor is transferred to my name." She nodded.

"Well, yes, I figured, but what about your parents? As much as I've come to like your mother, I don't think I'd want her living with us once we're married."

I drew back, looking at her strangely.

"Why not?" I asked in all seriousness.

Hermione frowned at me.

"Is that... is that a serious question?" she asked carefully.

"Yes, it's a serious question." I replied, only slightly incredulous. "I've never known a life without my parents."

Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"Nor have I." she whispered.

Guilt washed over me.

"Hermione... I..."

She held up her hand, effectively silencing me.

"It's fine. I understand." she mumbled. I sighed, drawing her back into my arms.

"I can understand not wanting my father in the house. Sometimes, not even I want him in the house... but having Mother here would be a big help, especially when we have children." Hermione froze at that.

"Children..." she whispered.

"You... _do_ want children, right?" I asked, worry creeping into my mind. She nodded after a few moments.

"Well, yes, of course. I just... I guess the thought hadn't occurred to me. You need and heir... don't you?"

"Yes." I replied. "As tarnished as our reputation is, the Malfoy line cannot be allowed to end." Hermione sighed, but nodded.

"Any child of mine will be treated with respect," she all but snapped. "I will not have you distancing yourself from our children, like your father did to you. I will not tolerate you becoming the same man your father is."

I was taken aback.

"How do you mean?" Hermione arched a brow at me.

"Your father is a monster, Draco. He has done hideous things, killed innocent people, destroyed families..."

I sighed, but I knew she was right.

"He has done bad things. I won't deny that, but he's not a bad father. He chose to abandon the Dark Lord in order to preserve his family. Although, that may have been influenced by my mother." I shook my head. "Regardless. He's a good man, who has made bad choices."

"Be that as it may, he has still hurt me in the past." Hermione said, her lower lip quivering ever so slightly.

"Hey," I murmured, brushing some hair back from her face. "I have, too. And you've forgiven me." She shook her head.

"No, _you _made me strong. You threw horrible insults at me, and made me the person I am today. _He_ physically hurt me. Be it directly or indirectly, he almost cost Harry, Ron and I our lives on several occasions. He intended to allow Ginny to die in the Chamber of Secrets, for Merlin's sake. Forgive me for not fully trusting a man like that."

I didn't say anything, because I knew she was right. My father had attacked her personally on several occasions. And I had sat back and allowed it to happen because I'd thought I hated her. Hated her for her blood, and for her parents... but the truth of the matter was that she was just as much of a witch as any Pureblood I had ever met. More of a witch than any one of the girls in Slytherin house. And I had taunted her, and tried in vain to break her spirit, destroy her confidence in herself.

I had been just like my father. Just like he had raised me to be.

But no more. I knew then that I loved Hermione, and knew that without a doubt, I would kill anyone who dare treated her as less of a witch, as less of a _human being_ than she was.

No one would ever hurt her again.

No one.


	6. Binky's Tea

**A/N: I know that some of you have been commenting that it's far too fast paced, and I'd like to take this time to kind of explain that a little.**

**First, the marriage law states that the marriage must take place by the end of the year. So, naturally, things will have to be sped up a little, in order to meet the requirements. Second, Draco is part Veela – while he has before been in contact with Hermione, it has never been for extended periods of time. Logic states that prolonged exposure to a Veela's mate would intensify the feelings said Veela had towards them. Yes, Draco admits to himself in the last chapter that he's in love with Hermione, but Hermione does not yet reciprocate that feeling. Sure, she likes him, but she does not love him. She's more... smitten. I mean... who wouldn't be? It's Draco Malfoy. ;)**

**Also, to answer a question from a previous chapter, no, not just anyone can Floo into Draco's bedroom. I assume, however, that Ginny was given Ministry clearance, despite not having worked there. She did, after all, fight in the Second Wizarding War.**

**Anyway, haha, I hope that cleared things up a bit. Sorry for the long note. On to the story! I decided that it was high time for a cutesy, cuddly chapter. Please, review. I love hearing from you! The more reviews I get, the more I'm inspired to write. Just sayin'. Enjoy! :)**

**Hermione's PoV**

The rest of the day went very, very slowly. Draco and I made idle plans to begin clearing out my house, and potentially putting it up for sale. I didn't really feel that it was necessary to sell it, but Draco made valid points.

Dinner was a slightly uncomfortable event; Lucius refused to meet my eye, and Narcissa was trying – and failing – to lighten the tension.

Draco sat close, his knee touching mine in a subtle, yet comforting gesture. Despite Lucius' choice to ignore me, dinner was delicious. The House Elves had outdone themselves, preparing a lavish meal. Narcissa said that it was to celebrate my new life in Malfoy Manor.

When Draco excused himself, I did, as well. As much as I adored Narcissa, sitting in the same room as Lucius any longer would have driven me crazy. I thanked Binky on the way out of the dining room, which made her blush, and nearly fall over while doing a curtsey.

I was still chuckling at that when we entered Draco's bedroom. While this was not the first time I had been in Draco's room, this was the first time I noticed that something had definitely changed. This was not the bedroom of the Slytherin Prince; where I expected black and silver, there was white and gold. Of course, the emerald green still remained, but it was a nice contrast.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, smiling at me. I looked over at him.

"I'm assuming it has not always been this way?" Draco chuckled.

"You'd be assuming correctly." he replied. Moving over to his dresser, he opened the top drawer. "Mother had some clothing of yours brought over. She figured you'd want to sleep in your own pajamas." I grinned.

"The woman thinks of everything." Draco smirked.

"That she does."

I looked over at the bed that we had shared that morning, and felt myself blush. While yes, I had indeed been the one to crawl in beside him, it had been done in a moment of anguish, and a desperate need for comfort.

"About this morning..." I muttered. "I'm sorry. For... invading your personal space." I sneaked a peak at Draco, to find him grinning in a way that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Don't ever apologize for crawling into bed with me, Hermione." he said, taking a step towards me. "You can invade my personal space whenever you want."

My cheeks heated, and my eyes went wide.

"I... uh... um." I muttered brilliantly. Draco's grin grew, and he stopped in front of me.

"Are you always this articulate?" he mused, leaning close. I drew in a deep breath, making a face at him.

"Very funny." I snapped, attempting to sound cross. "It's a little difficult to think, what with you being so close."

Draco laughed, and tugged me into a tight embrace.

"I'm just messing with you," he murmured, voice tender and affectionate. Despite myself, I smiled and relaxed in his arms. We stood like that for a few moments, before he drew back slightly and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm going to go and take a shower. Make yourself comfortable. I have some books that you might be interested in, so help yourself." I grinned.

"Part of me doubts that you have anything that I've yet to read." He laughed.

"Regardless, you're welcome to take a look."

Kissing me on the forehead one last time, he grabbed a towel from the closet by the door, and left the room.

Looking around, I slipped off the black pumps Narcissa had loaned me, while marveling at the sheer size of Draco's bedroom. It was massive, probably three times the size of my own bedroom.

Looking in the drawer that Draco had indicated, I quickly slipped into my favorite purple pajamas. They were soft, and comfortable, and I had to wonder how Narcissa had known to bring these ones. I then moved to the bookshelf, and was surprised to find several titles that I'd never even heard of.

Selecting what appeared to be a book of fairy tales, I climbed into the bed, on the same side I had that morning. As I opened the book, Binky entered the room, offering a small curtsey.

"Is there anything Miss needs before Binky retires for the night?"

I smiled at her.

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you." The elf nodded, and scurried from the room. While I was against the mistreatment of house elves, Binky seemed to be quite content with serving the Malfoys. Happy, even. Draco treated her with respect, as did Narcissa. Lucius ignored her, but for the most part, that was a good thing.

Binky brought in my tea a few moments later, bowing respectfully and then quickly leaving the room. She'd brought me chamomile tea with honey in it, which was the fastest way to put me to sleep. Marking my page in the book, which was surprisingly good, I took a sip of tea, and glanced out the window. Draco's bedroom had a breathtaking view of the gardens and the surrounding forest.

I smiled, settling down into the mattress. As the moon rose, the soft calls of night birds lulled me almost to sleep by the time Draco returned.

I heard him chuckle, moving around the room for a little bit, before crawling into the bed behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my neck.

"Good night, love." he whispered softly.

I smiled sleepily, and before I knew it, I was fast asleep, feeling safer than I had in years.

I woke the next morning to my face buried in Draco's bare chest. His arms were still around me, and his chin rested on the top of my head.

Snuggling closer, I took comfort in the steady beating of his heart.

"Morning," he murmured, holding me tighter. I smiled.

"Good morning," I replied.

"It would seem that Binky knew exactly how to relax you. By the time I got back into the room, you were fast asleep." he chuckled. I blushed, leaning back to smile up at him.

"I guess I didn't realize how tired I was." Draco smiled.

"Well, if you would like, after breakfast we can go over to your house, and start packing up some of your things. Do you have a lot that you want to take?"

I thought for a moment.

"Mostly just my clothes and my books, really. And of courseJoseph's and Crookshanks' things." Draco made a face.

"You still have that cat?" he asked. I arched a brow.

"Yes. I do, and I intend on keeping him." He sighed.

"Yes, dear."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Draco called.

Narcissa opened the door, smiling warmly.

"Good morning, you two. I take it Binky's special tea did the trick, Hermione?" I nodded.

"It did, yes. That was the fastest I've fallen asleep in years." Narcissa chuckled.

"Excellent. Breakfast will be ready shortly. Will you be going to your home today, to pack your things?"

"Yes, after breakfast."

"I'd be more than willing to come and help you. Between the three of us, we could probably get the entire house done today." she offered.

"What about Father? I think he should help." Draco muttered. Narcissa shrugged.

"He had a meeting with the Minister, and then he was off to the lab to see about the antidote for your parents, Hermione. It's just the three of us today." I smiled a bit.

"Yes, I think that would be a wonderful idea. That way we don't have to make so many trips." Narcissa nodded.

"And perhaps afterward, we could stop for some ice cream. It's unseasonably warm today."

"Mother, we haven't gone for ice cream since I was nine," Draco remarked. Narcissa looked at him pointedly.

"Yes, but that is due in large part to your rather insulting fear of being seen in public with your mummy." she countered. Draco sighed.

"Fair enough." Narcissa smiled.

"Lovely. I will see you two at breakfast."

With that, she closed the door, and Draco and I were once again alone. He buried his face in my neck.

"She's taking us out for _ice cream..."_ he muttered. I giggled.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I love ice cream."

"Yes, but... don't you think we're a little too old to be getting ice cream cones?" I arched a brow.

"There is no such thing as being too old for an ice cream cone." I stated. Draco chuckled, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

"You two are ridiculous," he said fondly. I smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Would you have us any other way?" I asked, surprising myself. He smirked, kissing me gently.

"Probably not," he replied. I smiled.

Before, I had thought I'd have to resign myself to a loveless marriage. But looking up at him now, I knew that without a doubt, that would not be the case.

I was quickly falling in love with the man that I'd wasted so long hating. And I was enjoying every second of it.


	7. Andromeda's Necklace

**A/N: AHHHHHHHH! I am SO sorry that this has taken so long to post! I've written it and re-written it several times, in between running around like a chicken with my head cut off trying to find another job. Being an adult sucks. I don't recommend it.**

**ANYWAY... I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Draco's PoV**

While Hermione showered, I moved to the parlor with Mother. She was reading the _Daily Prophet_, and sipping at a steaming cup of tea.

"Your engagement announcement is in this morning's issue," she remarked. I smiled a bit, sitting down in the chair my father usually occupied while a male House Elf brought me my morning coffee.

"It's about time," I murmured. My mother chuckled.

"Yes, I would say so. But now that the Ministry knows, we really need to speed things up." I sighed, nodding.

"I know, I know. But even the Minister must realize that these things take time." My mother smiled.

"I'm sure he does, dear. But that won't stop him from enforcing the law that he passed."

Knowing she was right, I said nothing more as Hermione came into the room. She was dressed in a green tank top, and a pair of jeans. Her hair was tied up in a single tail, and she was wearing a pair of simple, yet practical tennis shoes. She took my breath away.

"Well, don't you look lovely!" my mother gushed, making Hermione blush.

"Thank you." she replied shyly as she sat down in the chair nearest mine.

"You know, I have the perfect necklace to go with that." Mother continued thoughtfully, getting up from her seat.

"Ah... no, Narcissa, that's quite alright... Narcissa?"

"Save your breath." I muttered, as my mother left the room. "She's going to get the necklace, anyway." Hermione sighed.

"Thought as much," she mumbled. Sighing, she sat back in her chair, as Binky brought her a cup of tea.

"Breakfast will be ready shortly," she announced. "Is there anything else Sir or Miss needs?"

"No, Binky, thank you." I replied smiling. Binky curtsied, and then scurried out of the room just as my mother returned.

"This belonged to my sister... to Andromeda." my mother murmured. "But I think she would want you to have it."

She held out a pendant that I'd seen thousands of times. About the size of an American dollar coin, it was made from brightly polished silver. In the center was a glittering emerald, surrounded by smaller opals, each of which were spaced out at tasteful intervals. On the outer edge of the pendant were small, but sparkling diamonds.

"Narcissa..." Hemione breathed, taking the magnificent piece of jewelry. "It's beautiful!"

My mother smiled brilliantly.

"Ah... Mother, don't you think that's more of a... wedding gift?" I murmured. My mother waved her hand.

"Bah, that's nothing compared to the gifts I have in mind. Besides, it will look lovely with her skin tone. She was meant to have it."

Hermione's eyes had gone wide at the mention of more gifts, but she simply smiled.

"Thank you very much, Narcissa. I love it." My mother beamed.

"And it goes perfectly with your ring!" she chirped happily. "Draco, be a dear, and help her fasten it, will you?"

I sighed, but nodded. Rising from my chair, I situated myself on the arm of Hermione's chair as she turned her back to me, piling her ponytail on top of her head. My fingers suddenly felt thick and clumsy, and it took several tries to even get the clasp open, and several more to fasten it. Hermione was very patient, but my mother was chuckling softly under her breath. I shot her a sour look, but before either of us could say anything, Binky came in and announced that breakfast was ready.

Hermione took my hand as my mother lead the way to the dining room.

"Don't start a fight," she murmured fondly. I sighed.

"She's making fun of me, though..." Hermione arched a brow at me.

"Quit whining." she murmured, leaning close. I chuckled.

"Yes, dear."

Breakfast was a short affair – toast, eggs, and bacon. When we had all finished, my mother sat back in her chair.

"So, I figured that we'd either use the Floo network, or an undetectable extension charm." she murmured. "Or both, so that we can finish quickly."

Hermione nodded, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I like that idea. We can load the fireplace in the parlor, my bedroom, and my study, so that we can each make a trip at the same time. I don't foresee us taking much. The rest we can either throw away, or sell. I might want to take some of my family photos, and perhaps some of my mother's old jewelry, but other than that..."

My mother nodded.

"Lucius believes that the antidote Malfoy Inc. has produced will be a success. He should have the results by dinner, which means that your parents very well may be able to attend your wedding."

The breath Hermione had taken caught in her chest, and she looked at my mother wide-eyed.

"Do you think so?" she whispered. My mother smiled warmly.

"I do, yes."

I took Hermione's hand under the table, and smiled over at her. Tears were filling her eyes, and a slow smile was creeping across her lips.

"My father can walk me down the aisle," she whispered. When my mother and I looked at her strangely, she laughed a little bit before explaining. "It's a Muggle tradition, that the father of the bride symbolically gives his daughter away to the man she's going to spend the rest of her life with, thereby entrusting him with her happiness and safety."

My mother frowned.

"That seems a bit silly, don't you think?"

I shot her a look, but Hermione simply chuckled.

"Perhaps, but... my father didn't get to walk me down the aisle the first time... and for that, I suppose I'm grateful. If the antidote does work, then my parents will never have to know that I've been married before... and my father can walk me down the aisle, to give me away to the man that I'll be spending the rest of my life with."

Hermione smiled up at me, a shy light in her eyes. I smiled back, ignoring my mother's delighted squeal. I wanted to kiss her, but the loud _crack_ that sounded in the parlor startled all of us.

"Narcissa!" my father's voice yelled. "Narcissa, where are you?" My mother frowned.

"In the dining room, dear." she called back.

Seconds later, my father came rushing in, a wide grin that scared the hell out of me plastered on his face. It fell slightly when he saw Hermione and I, but remained in place.

"I've done it! I've done it... the antidote works! We've successfully un-Obliviated fifteen people with it!" He turned to Hermione. "We can use it on your parents."

The three of us watched Hermione very carefully. Countless emotions played across her face, flickering in her eyes. I thought that maybe, she'd start crying, or that she'd scream, and laugh, and shout, but she did neither of those. Instead, she shocked us all.

Surging forward, Hermione threw her arms around my father's neck, and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

My father looked shocked, standing completely still. His eyes met my mother's, and she hissed the words, _"Hug her back, you idiot!"_

Slowly, my father lifted his arms, and hugged Hermione back.

"Ah... um. You... you're welcome... uh."

Hermione chuckled, drawing back, and wiping at the corner of her eye with her knuckle.

"Can... um. Can we go now? All of us, I mean. I, uh, I'd like my parents to meet you."

My father, having overcome the shock of being hugged, arched a brow at her.

"How, exactly, do you plan to administer the antidote? Simply go up to them, and say, 'Here, drink this.'?" Hermione smirked.

"Yes, actually. That is exactly what I plan to do."

A half an hour later, the four of us stood at the end of a winding path that led to a small, but neat house in Australia. It was blisteringly hot, and I vowed that I would never again go there, if I could help it.

"Right, now, follow me, and don't say a _word._ Especially you, Lucius." Hermione murmured, squinting in the sun.

"Rude," my father muttered. My mother shot him a look.

"Oh, please, Lucius. You're rude to Muggles, and you know it."

Ignoring them, Hermione produced the tin of cookies infused with the antidote.

"Now, I'm going to tell them that we're a start-up company, looking to market our brand of homemade baked goods nationwide. With any luck, I can get them each to try a cookie, and hopefully, be done with it."

My father cleared his throat.

"Be aware, in some test subjects, the antidote did not take effect for several minutes." Hermione nodded.

"If that's the case, then we'll improvise. Come on."

She led the way up the path, taking a deep breath as she climbed the porch stairs. Looking back at me and smiling a bit, she knocked on the door.

A few moments later, a pretty older woman answered the door, wiping her hands on a dish rag.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"Good afternoon, ma'am!" Hermione chirped in a flawless Australian accent that made me stiffen in a way that made me _very _uncomfortable around parents.

"If I may bother a few moments of your time, we would love it if you could take a few moments to taste our homemade baked goods."

To my surprise, Hermione's mother smiled brilliantly.

"That sounds lovely! Harold, come here!"

A tall, but slight man walked out of the kitchen, a smile on his face.

"What's this, dear?"

"These people are going around, offering samples of their homemade baked goods." Hermione's father smiled.

"Well, I won't say no to a cookie." he joked. Hermione smiled brightly, but her hands were shaking.

"Well, sir, you won't be disappointed!"

Mrs. Granger ushered us in to the house, where Hermione, my mother, father and I sat on the couch. Hermione set the tin of cookies on the table in front of her.

"We make each of our batches with a special ingredient that my great-grandmother taught me when I was young." Hermione began, taking the lid off the tin. "We're looking to perhaps grow to be a household name, and the best way to become a household name is to start at home!"

Selecting two of the larger cookies, Hermione smiled at each of her parents individually. Smiling back, her parents took the cookies, and bit into them.

"Oh, these are delicious!" he mother exclaimed. Hermione smiled, watching her carefully. I watched her father, and noticed that he was frowning, staring down at the cookie in his hand. However, it was her mother who first came to.

"Hermione?... Where are we? Who are these people?"

The tears were instant. Hermione looked at her father, to see him looking confused. However, there was a clarity in his eyes that had not been there before.

"I'll tell you everything, I promise. But we need to get back to London first."

_"Back _to London? Where are we, now?" her father asked. Hermione smiled a bit.

"Australia." Getting to her feet, she walked behind the couch, and put a hand on either of her parent's shoulders, looking at me. "Destroy this place, and all evidence that we were here."

I nodded, and she Disapparated, taking her parents with her.

"Such a strange girl," my father muttered, taking out his wand.

"Lovely, but strange." my mother agreed.

**A/N: Okay, so I know that the chapter is called Andromeda's Necklace, but that it's only mentioned once, in the beginning of the chapter. I can assure you, however, that it _does _have significance. Just be patient! **


	8. There Are Two Kinds of Body Binds

**A/N: Okay! Not my favorite chapter, but I do like it enough to post it. So, that has to count for something, right? I know the chapter title is super lame, but I really couldn't think of anything else, even after re-reading the chapter six times... As always, reviews are love!**

**Hermione's PoV**

My parents and I landed in the center of our living room, left completely untouched since I'd Obliviated them.

"Oh, it doesn't look like anyone has dusted in here for years!" my mother exclaimed, a disturbed expression on her face.

"Mum..." I began, not sure what to say. "Please, this will be easier if we sit down."

Looking at each other, my parents sat down, and I explained to them what I had done, and what had happened in the years leading up to that moment.

When I was finished, my mother looked at me as though I'd just told her that I'd robbed the Queen.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I am surprised at you." she scolded. "You promised us that you would tell us everything, that you would _never _use magic on your father and I."

I looked down at my hands, which were folded in my lap. My ring glittered up at me, and I chewed on my lower lip.

"I was scared," I finally whispered. "With Voldemort out there, anything could have happened to you... the Death Eaters could have dropped in at any time, and captured you, or worse." My father waved his hand.

"Hermione, we can take care of ourselves." he insisted.

I stared at the two of them for a few moments, and then yanked up the sleeve on my left arm. The faded, scarred outlines of the word "mudblood" glared up at me.

"This would have been the least of your worries." I said calmly. "They could have, _would have_ killed you, simply because you are my parents. Little else matters to Death Eaters."

My father looked at me sternly.

"If I am not mistaken, Hermione Jean, you are marrying into a family of "reformed" Death Eaters." I closed my eyes briefly.

"The point is, I wanted to protect you. Nothing more, nothing less." I tried. "And if it weren't for those reformed Death Eaters, you two would have spent the rest of your lives as Norma and Sal Bates, living in Australia, never remembering who you were. You would have never seen me again, or even known to miss me."

My mother sighed, and looked at my father. The two of them looked pained, but finally, they both nodded.

"We understand that you did only what you thought was right, and that is how we raised you. And as upset as we are, we could not be more proud of you."

I let out a sigh of relief, smiling briefly at my parents. After a few moments of silence, I spoke.

"Well, now that one uncomfortable discussion is over, let's move on to the next, shall we?" My mother frowned.

"What are you talking about, dear?" she asked.

"I would like you to meet Draco." I replied nervously. My mother arched a brow.

"It will have to be elsewhere, unless you want to wait. There is no way that I am allowing company with my house looking like this."

I smirked, taking out my wand. After receiving permission, I gave it a slight wave, and everything righted itself. The dust seemed to dissipate, along with the dirt we had tracked in from outside. The years old, unwashed breakfast dishes washed themselves, and stacked neatly in the cupboards. The floors and counter tops polished themselves, the vacuum went to work on the carpets, and by the time everything was said and done, one would never have thought that this house had sat abandoned for five years.

"Alright, I will be right back." I murmured, hugging my mother and father tightly.

Stepping back, I Apparated to the Manor, where I found Narcissa and Lucius dueling in, of all places, the dining room.

"Oh, hello, dear!" Narcissa chirped, before casting a body bind on her husband. "Draco is in his room." I grinned, waving my thanks as I made my way down the hall to find Draco.

When I reached his door, the thought to knock didn't really occur to me. So, I suppose that I'm the one to blame for what happened next.

"Mother, didn't I tell you – oh... Hermione... well."

Draco was completely naked, water dripping from his blonde hair.

I was dimly aware that I was not only gaping like a fish, but that my eyes were glued to his... groin. My mouth went dry, and I felt my cheeks heat, but I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away.

"Um... I... your mother told me... that... um..." I stammered brilliantly, finally regaining the ability to avert my eyes. "I'm s-sorry. I didn't know that you'd be... naked."

I chanced a peak up at him, only to find him smirking wickedly.

"Well," he began in a smooth voice as he took a step towards me. "I prefer to shower naked. Less of a mess that way."

I froze completely. He was naked, and he was coming closer. Unable to help myself, I let my eyes roam over the hard, sculpted planes of his chest and torso.

"Ah... um... that's not... what I... m-meant..." I muttered, attempting to regain some shred of normalcy.

Draco was very close now, a step or two away, and I could smell his soap.

"I know what you meant, love." He murmured, brushing a finger down the side of my face. There was something about his eyes... they were brighter than normal, holding within them a fire the likes of which I'd never seen.

"Um... you should... put some clothes on..." I tried, taking a deep breath. Draco grinned.

"Nah... I don't think so." he replied, closing the space between us, and kissing me. His arms went around my waist, and he pulled me flush against him.

A sound I wasn't aware that I could make spilled from my throat, and I hugged him tightly, kissing him back while tangling my fingers in his still wet hair.

The naked planes of his body were pressed against mine, and I could feel _everything._ But it was more than that. I could feel everything that he felt, a myriad of sensations and feelings that I had no words for. Above all of that was unencumbered bliss, something that I hadn't felt for years.

And nestled deep within those feelings was something that both scared and delight me. A bright, growing spark of tender, pure love. I drew back very slightly, and looked at him. In his eyes was that same spark that I'd felt mere moments before.

"I know," I whispered, kissing him again. "I know."

Draco smiled at me, and despite the fact that he was still stark naked, all I wanted to do was hold him in my arms, and never let him go.

"Did things with your parents go well?" he asked, smiling down at me a little.

"They want to meet you," I replied. "They were a little annoyed with me, when I'd told them what I'd done... but they understand that I was only doing what I thought was right."

Draco nodded, breaking away from me and heading over to his dresser. Even though I was disappointed that he was no longer in my arms, I welcomed the chance to get my heart, as well as my hormones, back under control. I sat on the bed, and glanced over at him, admiring the view.

"Remember that my parents are Muggles," I said. "You may need to explain some things. And you may need to explain yourself... they aren't really too thrilled with the fact that you and your parents are reformed Death Eaters."

He glanced up at me, sighing.

"I've grown used to explaining myself," he replied, pulling on a pair of black boxers. "It won't be a problem, as long as I have you by my side."

I smiled a bit, picking up the book I'd begun my first night sleeping in the manor, reading a few more pages while Draco got dressed.

"That's one of my favorites," he commented, sitting beside me. I closed the book, looking at the cover and smiling a bit.

"It's very good. A little morbid, but good." Draco laughed.

"If you're telling me you're uncomfortable with morbidity _now,_ after all you've been through, I will laugh for a very long time." I shook my head, smirking.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable. It just surprised me. Faerie tales aren't usually this... bloody." He arched a brow.

"Look at the world we live in, love. Those stories are tame, compared to what we've both gone through."

I smirked at him a little.

"I know. I mean, you were hugged by Voldemort. Terrifying, wasn't it?" He made a face at me.

"Very funny," he quipped, leaning over and kissing me. I smiled against his lips, gently pushing him away.

"We should go visit my parents," I said gently. Draco sighed, moving his lips to my neck.

"If you insist..."

After telling Draco's parents where we would be, we Apparated, landing in the bush right outside my parents' house.

"Just behave normally," I coached. "They're nice people, and, as you've seen, very comfortable around magic."

Draco nodded, taking my hand in his.

"They're your parents, love. I'm sure that they will be brilliant."

I smiled, tugging him close and kissing him. Reluctantly, I pulled away after only a few moments. Taking my hand, we walked to the front door, and knocked. My father came to the door a few moments later.

"Hermione, dear, you don't have to knock." he said, smiling at me. He stepped back, and gestured for Draco and I to move into the parlor, tea waiting for us.

"So you're Draco," my mother murmured when she looked up. He nodded, smiling.

"It is nice to meet you, under proper circumstances, Mrs. Granger." he said politely. My mother's mouth twitched in what would have been a smile, if not for the fact that she was meeting my fiance for the first time.

"Please, have a seat." she said, as my father came into the room. Draco and I sat on the loveseat across from the couch where my parents sat.

"So," my father said after a few moments. "You're my only daughter's fiance."

Draco nodded, seeming slightly uncomfortable.

"Yes, sir." he replied.

"And how, may I ask, did you convince my daughter to marry you? From what I remember, you treated her like dirt in school, and she had a fondness for calling you a 'foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach'." Draco chuckled.

"Funny, she said the same thing to me before she punched me in the face at the end of third year." My mother looked at me, startled.

"You punched this boy in the face?" she asked. Draco held up a hand.

"In her defense, I deserved it." he muttered.

"Look, mum, dad... it's complicated." I began. "Draco is part Veela, and I don't know if you remember me talking about Veela, but they're kind of like... sirens, almost. They're semi-human, semi-magical creature. They each have a life-mate, and they cannot deviate from that person."

I looked at Draco, who smiled and gave my hand a squeeze. I took a deep breath, and continued.

"A new marriage law has recently been passed in the magical world, stating that a Pureblood must marry a Muggle Born by the end of the year. Shortly after the law had been made public, I received a letter from Draco's mother, asking me to meet the Malfoy family for lunch. She explained to me then that I was Draco's mate, and that this law couldn't have come at a better moment."

"Hermione," my mother all but snapped. "You are marrying this man because of a _law?" _ I shook my head.

"No... I mean, yes, but... it's not just that." I looked down at my hands for a moment, and then up at Draco. "I'm marrying him, because... I love him."


	9. Meet the Parents

**A/N: Alright, this is a short chapter... and its kind of drama-rific. Sorry it's been so long since my last update... I've been dealing with a lot of family issues lately, and my fiancé broke up with me, so my writing _will _reflect that... I apologize, in advance.**

**Draco's PoV**

I blinked down at her. Had I heard right? Had she just... had she just said the L word?

"How can you know that?" her mother was asking. "After only a few days, how can you know that you love him?"

"The same way I know that I love her." I replied without thinking. "A feeling, deep within my soul, one that feels almost like its alive and breathing. I don't have a thought that doesn't involve her, don't do anything without first thinking how it might impact her... she's my life now. My whole life."

"Hermione, you used to hate this man. What has he done to make you change your mind?" her father asked, leveling me with a steely glare. Hermione frowned at her father.

"He hasn't done anything." she replied curtly. "The reason why this has happened to suddenly, so fast, is because his Veela senses and traits are beginning to surface. While they won't be fully functioning until his twenty-first birthday, it is undeniable that I am truly his mate."

Her mother sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"When is the wedding?" she asked. Hermione smiled a bit.

"May 31st." she replied softly. Her mother looked up, eyes wide.

"I do hope you mean of next year." she said. Hermione shook her head.

"No. I mean in less than two months from now." She took a deep breath. "I already have a dress. Draco's mother took me shopping, before we restored your memories. We have a venue, we have sent out invitations... all that remains now is to find a decorator, and decide on the menu."

"And what of your marriage license?" her mother asked. "Have you thought about that?"  
Hermione paused briefly.

"No... I didn't, actually." she admitted.

"That can be easily remedied," I said. "We can meet with the Minister later on this afternoon." Her father stood, looking down at Hermione.

"I should like to meet the boy's parents," he stated, completely ignoring me. "Tonight. We will invite them over for dinner."

Hermione made a noise that sounded almost like a laugh. Even I had to cover up a chuckle. The thought of my parents in a Muggle household was amusing. Nonetheless, even if I had to drag them by force, they would attend.

"Draco," Hermione's father said suddenly, almost startling me. "May I have a word with you in the kitchen, please?"

A slight panic filled me, and I looked at Hermione. She smiled at me, nodding once. Looking back at her father, I tried for a smile, and got to my feet. While Mr. Granger was in no way an imposing man, he was still the father of the woman I loved. Even I knew the perils of upsetting him.

He was quiet for a few moments, standing by the sink. His brow was furrowed, and his eyes were fixed on his shoes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and I wasn't sure what I should be doing. So, I stood there awkwardly by the refrigerator and waited for him to speak.

"You do love my daughter, don't you?" he finally asked, still not looking up at me.

"Yes sir, I do." I replied without hesitation. The man chuckled softly.

"You know, Draco, there were several times where my poor Hermione would come home on holiday, and cry in her room, because of something you said. She never understood why you hated her so much, never could fathom why you were so cruel. And now, by some weird twist of fate, she has agreed to marry you, and even says that she loves you." He looked up at me. "Make no mistake, I am overjoyed for my daughter. I have been looking forward to this since the moment she was born. But hear me now. If you hurt my little girl in any way, shape, or form, I swear to God, I will kill you."

I blinked. My respect for the man grew tenfold.

"I won't ever hurt her, sir. You have my word." I paused. "Although I have already proposed to your daughter... well, sir, it would mean the world to me, to the both of us, if you would give your blessing."

He looked at me for a long few moments. When he finally nodded, I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"You have my blessing." I smiled.

"Thank you, sir."

When we walked back into the den, it was to find Hermione and her mother going through what appeared to be a photo album.

"I remember that day," Hermione was saying, a fond expression on her face. "I tried to tell dad that it would rain, but he didn't listen..." Her mother laughed.

"The two of you were so sick," she murmured. "And your father is unbearable when he's ill." They both laughed, causing me to smile. Hermione looked truly happy for the first time in a really long while.

"We should be going," she said after a few moments. "Draco and I need to see about meeting with the Minister." Her mother nodded.

"Alright. Dinner will be served at six thirty. I will expect you here by no later than five o'clock." Hermione smiled, nodding and kissing her parents goodbye. It wasn't until we were outside, and several feet away from the house, that Hermione began to cry.

I looked at her, profoundly confused as to why she was sobbing. When she saw my expression, she laughed, wiping her eyes.

"They're happy tears," she explained. "I never thought that I would be able to laugh with my mum ever again." I smiled, taking her into my arms.

"I'm glad that we were able to return their memories," I murmured, kissing her on the forehead. We Apparated back to the Manor, and found my parents in my father's office with a very angry looking Molly Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked, confused. The small red-haired woman spun around, and smiled tightly.

"Ah, Hermione, dear. Good. I've come to take you home." I looked at Hermione, who was frowning.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am home." she said slowly. My mother threw her hands up in the air.

"Thank you. I have been trying to tell her that for an hour." Mrs. Weasley ignored her.

"Hermione, you do not belong here. I have spoken to Ronald, and he has agreed to leave that Chang girl, and take you back." Hermione surprised me by laughing.

"Take me back?" she repeated. "Even if I were to consider it, I would be the one taking him back." Mrs. Weasley waved her hands.

"Regardless, I'm here to take you home. Do you have your things?" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, leaning into me.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is my home now. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mrs. Weasley blinked at her.

"You're serious?" she mumbled. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I'm serious. I'm marrying Draco. I love him." Despite everything, my mother squealed with delight, nearly bouncing from foot to foot. Even my father looked mildly pleased.

Mrs. Weasley was quiet for a moment, before she whirled on my father.

"You did this," she hissed, a surprising amount of venom in her voice. It was easy to see in her the woman who killed my aunt. "This is your fault. You put her right!" Hermione sighed.

"Why does everyone always think that I'm under some kind of spell?" she muttered, sounding vaguely insulted. "Mrs. Weasley, no one has done anything to me. I'm here of my own free will. The Malfoys even helped to restore my parents' memories."

Molly waved her hands.

"Nothing but a ruse, to earn your trust. You are coming with me, and that is final."

Hemione sighed, shaking her head.

"No, Mrs. Weasley. I'm really not."

"There," my father shouted, startling everyone. "Now that we have that settled, you may please see yourself out. If you do not do so within the next five minutes, I will be forced to summon the authorities."

Mrs. Weasley didn't even look at my father, and instead stared unblinkingly at Hermione. Finally, her lip curled in disgust.

"What has happened to you, Hermione?" she spat. I glanced at her, and almost smiled. She looked as though she would spit fire.

"Your arrogant, pig-headed, cheese-for-brains son. _That _is what has happened to me. And to tell you the truth, Molly, I am glad it did. Because I'm finally able to marry the man I love, and not be forced to spend the rest of my days stuck in a loveless marriage." She drew her wand. "Now, you have three seconds to leave. If you don't, I swear to Merlin, I _will _hex you."

Without another word, Mrs. Weasley Apparated from the Manor.

"That was brilliant, Hermione." my mother said, smiling at her. Hermione smiled briefly, before she sighed.

"I'm getting sick of everyone thinking that I've been forced into this," she muttered. "Mrs. Weasley, especially. She, of all people, should know that I would never do anything that I didn't want to. And for the record, the _Imperius _is very easy to spot. I don't know about her, but the last time I looked in the mirror, _I didn't see a slavering, mindless idiot."_

I chuckled a little bit, tugging her close.

"It honestly is probably going to take some time. We weren't really known for our fondness of each other in school." Hermione shrugged, frowning.

"People change," she snapped.

"I know, dear, but it will take a few years for people to realize that we aren't, in fact, a family of ruthless murderers." my mother sniffed.

"Anymore, that is..." my father added.

"Hush, Lucius."


	10. Meeting With the Minister

**A/N: Okay, so this is another short chapter. But this time... the rating finally comes into play, guys and dolls! There is adult content below, so if you are under the age of 18, please consult a parent before proceeding.**

**Or don't. I'm not a cop. Enjoy!**

**Hermione's PoV**

Draco and I made an appointment with the Minister of Magic. I was still reeling from the fiasco with Mrs. Weasley. Draco sat beside me on our bed, close enough to touch, but not doing so. It occurred to me then how desperately I wanted him to.

I leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm instantly around my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, kissing me on the forehead. I frowned, looking away from him.

"Frustrated," I replied. "I never thought that Mrs. Weasley would be the one to flip out over Ron and I not being together. Privately, maybe, but I never thought she'd come _here_ to try and drag me away." Draco made a sound in the back of his throat akin to a growl.

"She'd have had to gone through me," was his reply. I chuckled a little bit at the thought of that.

"You'd duel Mrs. Weasley?" I murmured. He looked down at me for a few moments, before smiling a little bit.

"For you, I'd duel Potter." he murmured, bending his head to kiss me. I smiled against his lips, and then somehow we were horizontal, and he was leaning over me.

"I love you," he whispered, that sexy purr in his voice. I smiled up at him, shyly biting my lower lip. He growled, kissing me hard. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be."

Emboldened, I allowed my hand to slide down his front, to brush over the bulge in his pants.

"You mean this?" I whispered as his entire body shook.

"Yes," he snarled, before pressing his hips against mine and kissing me again. I chuckled a little bit, opening my legs, and cradling his hips between mine. While I had never done this before... it felt right. Especially with Draco.

I slowly unbuttoned his shirt while he tore at the hem of mine. His kisses became more frantic, and I heard fabric tearing. I didn't care. Reaching for the button on his pants, my fingers brushed against his growing erection, making him twitch and groan.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, voice raspy. "If I don't stop now... I won't be able to..."

I nodded.

"I'm more than sure," I replied, and he growled yanking my jeans down over my hips. When all that was left separating us were underthings, he reached into his bedside drawer, and took a small foil package from it. The thrill of what we were about to do thrummed inside my skull, and when I heard the rasp of fabric against skin, I kissed him again.

Lifting my hips, I shimmied out of my panties, his rock hard erection rubbing against me. I moaned softly, as I heard the soft hiss of latex being unrolled.

"This might hurt," he whispered, leaning down to nibble gently on my earlobe as he thrust into me. I groaned, pain spiking through me at the feeling of fullness that came with all of this.

He remained still, his eyes locked on mine. When I took a deep breath, and nodded up at him shakily, he began to move. Slowly at first, but then with growing need as he clung to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, dragging my nails down his back and trying desperately to keep the moans ripping from my throat as quiet as possible.

My insides trembled as he quaked above me. I could feel myself growing closer, squeezing my eyes shut. I clamped my lips to his, muffling a primal cry of passion as I neared my peak.

When finally lights exploded in front of my eyes, and warm rush spread through me, Draco cursed loudly. He climaxed at the same time I did, falling against me and breathing hard.

"Hermione..." he rasped, voice rough. I turned my head to look at him, to find his eyes glowing with a pulsating light that captivated me.

"I love you," I murmured, shifting my hips so that I was facing him. His shaft was still buried deep inside of me, and for the life of me, I never wanted him to leave. I clung to him as he pulled a blanket over us. Leaning forward, he kissed me gently.

"You're amazing," he whispered. I smiled a little, closing my eyes and snuggling against him. He held me tight, and I fell asleep to him humming a soft lullaby as he stroked my hair. He was everything. He was perfect.

* * *

When I next opened my eyes, it was to find Draco staring at me. He had long since shifted his hips away from mine, which led to an unexplainable ache.

"Hi," he whispered, brushing my hair back. I smiled shyly at him.

"Hi, yourself." I whispered back. He smiled, pulling me close and pressing a kiss against my forehead.

"Our meeting with the Minister is in an hour," he murmured. I jumped up.

"What?!" I gasped. "Why didn't you wake me?!" He blinked at me.

"Um... because we have an hour?" he tried. I shook my head, snatching his robe off the back of a chair, and hurrying down the hall to the bathroom. I passed by Narcissa.

"Hermione, dear?" she asked. "Does your wearing Draco's robe mean what I think it does?"  
"Probably!" I called back, ducking into the bathroom for a fast shower. Dressing quickly in a white sundress and orange thong sandals, I braided my hair back, and rushed to meet Draco in the parlor.

"Relax," he chuckled. "We have forty-five minutes until we have to be at the Ministry."

"You still should have woken me up," I muttered, sitting beside him on the sofa. Narcissa smiled a bit at the two of us.

"Your meeting with the Minister should only take an hour or so, which gives us plenty of time to be at your parents' house for dinner." she murmured, smiling at me. I nodded, although I couldn't keep the surprise from my face.

"You've agreed to that?" I asked. Narcissa frowned at me.

"Why would we not?" she inquired honestly. I blinked at her, and then shrugged my shoulders.

"I... I don't know." I admitted. "I just... figured you'd want to have dinner here." She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Merlin, no. We would love to have dinner with your parents." she said. I blinked.

"Ah... okay." I replied, finding all of this very weird, but deciding not to press it. I was instead happy that all of us could come together under one roof peacefully.

When the time to leave for our meeting with the Minister came, I fastened Andromeda's necklace around my neck on a last minute impulse. Taking me by the hand, Draco led me to the fireplace. He threw down the dust, and shouted our destination loudly and clearly.

The emerald green flames sprang up around us, and I felt myself being pulled into the vortex. When I opened my eyes next, it was to see the bustling lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

"Ready?" Draco asked, and I nodded. Together, we made our way to the elevators where we ran into Harry.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"Applying for a marriage license," Draco replied, and Harry nodded.

"Ah." he replied. He looked at me. "Is it true, what Ron told me about his mum?"

I arched a brow at him.

"If you mean to ask if she showed up at the manor, raving like a lunatic, then yes." I replied simply. Harry winced.

"I'm sorry about that," he muttered, causing Draco to arch a brow.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked. "You aren't the one who tried to drag her away." Harry shrugged.

"Still," he muttered. When his stop came up, he gave me a quick hug, nodding at Draco before he hurried off.

"That was sweet of him," I murmured. Draco nodded.

"In a weird way," he replied. I smacked him lightly, smirking as we came to our stop. Kingsley Shacklebolt waited for us in the hall outside of his office.

"Hello, you two." he murmured calmly, inviting us into his office. We sat in the chairs across from his desk, and he stared at us for a few moments.

I glanced at Draco, who looked just as uncomfortable as I felt.

"So," Shacklebolt muttered. "You two, huh?"

"Yes, sir." I replied slowly. He looked at me for a few long moments, before smiling.

"Well, alright." he finally said, startling Draco and I into laughing. "I'm assuming that you two are here to apply for a marriage license?"

"Yes." Draco murmured. Shacklebolt nodded, pulling the proper forms from a manilla coloured folder on his desk.

"Have you set a date?" he asked. I frowned.

"Did you not receive your invitation?" I asked, concerned. The minister smiling briefly.

"No, I did not." was his reply.

"Well, then consider this a formal invitation. The wedding will take place at midday on May 31st, in the Malfoy Manor gardens." Draco said. Shacklebolt smiled.

"I would not miss it for the world." he said kindly, handing us the forms. "You may fill this out here, or simply return them tomorrow."

I looked at Draco, who nodded.

"Do you have a quill?" he asked.

* * *

By the time Draco and I left the Ministry, it was nearly time to meet my parents for dinner. We floo'd home, and I hurried into appropriate dinner attire, replacing Andromeda's necklace with a simple string of pearls. Narcissa pulled my hair up in an elegant fashion, and I smiled at my reflection.

"So," Narcissa mused after a few moments. "Shall I be expecting a grandchild soon?"

Having been looking in the mirror, I had the distinct displeasure of watching my face turn beet red.

"I... um... n-no..." I stammered, causing her to sigh.

"Next time, then."

"Mother!" Draco gasped, coming into the room. He was pretty red, himself. Narcissa threw her hands up in the air.

"Can a mother ask a simple question?" she muttered. "I would like to have some grandchildren to spoil before I'm dead!"

"And you will," Draco assured her. "Just not anytime in the near future."

She frowned, but nodded, and took her leave from the room.

"How did she even know?" Draco muttered, dropping down beside me. I looked away, chewing on my lower lip.

"She may or may not have seen me running down the hall in your robe earlier," I replied. Draco winced.

"Oh. Awkward." he mumbled. I looked at him.

"How do you think I felt?" I asked. He chuckled, leaning forward, and pressing his lips to my forehead.

"You look beautiful, by the way." he whispered. I blushed.

"You don't look too bad, yourself." I responded.

He looked at me for a long while, his expression tender. Holding my face gently in his hands, he leaned in, and kissed me slowly. When he finally pulled away, he smiled gently.

"I love you." he said. I smiled back at him, leaning my forehead against his.

"Lucky me."


	11. The Great Firewhiskey Mishap

**A/N: Okay, so this may have been a very difficult chapter for me to write. The events that Hermione details towards the end are based on my own life, and I don't know exactly why I added it... perhaps I just wanted to rant a little bit. Who doesn't love a good rant, really?**

**Regardless, I hope you all enjoy it! Review _please!_ I love hearing from all of you. :)**

**Draco's PoV**

Hermione, my mother, and myself all sat in the parlor while we waited for my father.

"Lucius," my mother called, her tone exasperated. "We're going to be late!"

My father came into the room, holding up two choices of neckties.

"Which one?!" he asked, holding them both up for us to see. One of them was a heinous green and silver paisley print, while the other was a solid emerald green tie with the name _Malfoy _embroidered in silver thread on the end.

"The green one," Hermione replied. "It's less hideous."

My father looked at her, and then looked at the paisley print tie.

"You think this is hideous?" he asked.

"We all do," my mother said. "Are we ready?"

My father pouted, but tied the green tie around his neck, and then fixed his collar. When we were ready to leave, Hermione took a deep breath. Nerves made her entire body almost vibrate. I took her hand, and she smiled up at me very slightly.

We Disapparated, landing where Hermione and I had when I'd first met her parents. The moon was just beginning to rise, the unseasonably muggy air clinging to my skin. The lights in the Granger household were bright and welcoming, as mosquitoes and other undesirable insects buzzed about.

"Charming," my father muttered, receiving a sharp elbow to the ribs from my mother as we walked up the path to the front door.

Hermione took a deep breath, before she reached her hand forward, and opened it. A welcoming blast of cool air hit us, and my mother smiled.

"Mum?" Hermione called. "Dad?"

"In the parlor, darling!" her mother called back.

The four of us made our way down the hallway, taking a left. The smell of roasted meat and cooked vegetables hit, and I realized how hungry I actually was.

Hermione's mother smiled brilliantly at us, no trace of apprehension on her face whatsoever. Her father, however, had a steely expression on his face, as he rose to greet my own father. The two men appeared to size each other up, before shaking hands.

My mother, however, greeted Hermione's mother as if they were the best of friends.

"How lovely to see you again, Helena. I apologize for the circumstances of our first meeting," she said, smiling. Hermione's mother seemed almost taken aback.

"Ah... thank you... and it's good to see you, as well. Ah..."

"Narcissa," my mother supplied helpfully. "This is my husband, Lucius, and I trust that you have already met Draco."

Hermione's parents nodded, staring at my mother and clearly wondering if she was insane, or just overly polite.

"Ah... dinner will be ready shortly," Hermione's mother murmured. "Can I interest you in a cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely, thank you." my mother chirped. My father still hadn't said anything, and by the looks of it, he didn't plan to anytime soon.

"So," Hermione's father murmured conversationally. "You two are... like my daughter?"

"If you mean to ask if we are a witch and a wizard, then yes." My mother replied.

"Pureblood, I'm assuming."

"Yes," my father replied. Hermione's father looked at him.

"If I remember correctly, you were not the friendliest to us when we met you in Diagon Alley, while shopping for Hermione's second year at Hogwarts."

Hermione stiffened.

"Dad," she warned. My father, however, simply smiled.

"Yes, and I apologize for that. We had been helplessly misguided by a man whom your daughter played an instrumental part in defeating. If it weren't for Hermione and her friends, we might not be sitting her right now." My father took a sip of his tea. "Your daughter is a brilliant witch, and the wizarding world is lucky to have her."

Even my mother looked shocked at this. Hermione's parents, however, smiled.

"Yes, we are incredibly proud of her," her mother said.

As dinner was served, Hermione and I sat in uncomfortable silence as we listened to our parents talk about the war. My mother detailed how Harry Potter had saved my life, and how she, in return, had gone on to save his. She also explained how she learned that Hermione was my 'destined mate', as she so eloquently put it.

"And as horrible as it sounds," she was saying, taking a sip of her wine before continuing. "When my deranged sister carved that dreadful word into Hermione's skin, I knew. A Veela has a heightened sense of smell. The scent of Hermione's blood closely mirrored that of Draco's. Usually, that only occurs in one of two instances."

"Which are?" Hermione's mother asked.

"When they are related closely by blood, or when they are destined for one another."

Silence blanketed the room for several almost painful moments. When Hermione's father finally cleared his throat, relief flooded me.

"Well, let's hope it's the second instance." he muttered, causing everyone to chuckle.

When dinner was over, my father reached into a bag I hadn't noticed before.

"If you would like," he murmured to Hermione's father. "I have a bottle of finely aged Firewhiskey that I would be more than happy to share."

"Firewhiskey?" Hermione's mother asked.

"An alcoholic beverage from the wizarding world," Hermione replied, looking almost nervous. Her mother glanced at her.

"I gathered the alcoholic part, dear." she murmured. "Gerald, do you think that whiskey is the best choice?"

Hermione's father waved his hand, grinning broadly at my father.

"Whiskey is _always _the best choice, Helena."

* * *

As it turned out, Hermione's mother had been correct. Whiskey was _not _the best choice.

My father and Hermione's father sat together on the couch, singing drunkenly, and laughing loudly. Hermione's mother kept apologizing for her husband's antics, but my mother only smiled.

"I suppose all men are like this, when they're drunk." she mused. Hermione, who had been tossing uncomfortable glances at her father since the Firewhiskey had been opened, excused herself to the kitchen. I followed.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. I chuckled, brushing her hair back from her forehead.

"For what?" I asked. "At least they're getting along." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"My mum tends to keep the alcohol under lock and key, only bringing it out for special occasions. The last time my father was this drunk... he wound up urinating on my neighbour's dog."

I was shocked into laughing, which only made Hermione's frown deepen.

"It is not funny," she muttered, and I tugged her into my arms.

"You're right," I chuckled. "I'm sorry. Not funny, not at all."

She glared up at me.

"You aren't helping," she muttered, turning away from me to go to work on washing the dishes by hand. The two of us fell into a rhythm, her washing the dishes while I dried them, and stacked them in the cupboard. When my mother came in, she frowned.

"Why are you not using magic?" she asked.

"It's therapeutic," Hermione replied tonelessly. My mother sighed.

"I apologize, for Lucius bringing the Firewhiskey." she murmured. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, not looking up.

"I'm not upset with him, I'm upset with my father. He knows his limits, and he's pushed them tonight. Believe me, I am all for celebration, within reason, but he has gone beyond that."

"I take it you don't approve of alcohol consumption?" my mother asked. Hermione shook her head slowly.

"No, I do not." she replied softly. "A beloved aunt of mine died of alcohol poisoning when I was ten years old. She lived alone, so we did not know that she had passed until several hours later."

My mother and I stared at her, and I could feel my heart break. Hermione's shoulders were rigid, and she kept her eyes down.

"I barely tolerate Butterbeer." she murmured, finally turning to look at us.

"Hermione, if I had known..." my mother whispered. Hermione shook her head.

"It isn't anything to be worried about." she replied, forcing a smile. I glanced at my mother, who looked as though she were going to cry. Instead, she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hermione..." I murmured, really unsure of what to say. She turned to me, tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

"It's really okay," she said. "I blame my dad, and no one else."

"Still, if my father had known, he never would have brought the damned stuff." Hermione smiled.

"He couldn't have known," she said. "Not even Ron and Harry know."

I nodded, only slightly enamored with the fact that I knew something that Harry and Ron did not.

When my mother had finally convinced my father that the bottle really _was _empty, and that it really _was _time to leave, I was relieved. Hermione seemed to share that feeling. She hugged her mother goodbye, glancing disdainfully at her sleeping father before walking out through the front door.

"You should not have brought that," my mother hissed at my father. He waved his hand dismissively, but I knew that he would get an earful later.

* * *

Once we were home, I led Hermione to our room, while my mother all but dragged my father to their. Hermione dropped down onto her side of the bed, raking a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. I looked at her.

"For?"

"Reacting the way I did. I mean, he's an adult, he can do whatever he likes. I just thought..." She looked away. "I thought that he would think of my feelings. We generally have such a great relationship..."

"Well," I murmured, going to sit down beside her. "In his defense, he's just learned that his daughter not only erased his memories of her _and _his old life, but got engaged in the time it took to find a cure. I think he should be allowed a little wiggle room."

Hermione sighed.

"Wiggle room, yes. But he certainly did not have to get smashed." I rolled my eyes.

"Sweetheart, no one _has _to get smashed. But it does happen, and it generally happens during times of celebration."

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes.

"You don't have to drink to have a good time," she muttered. "I will honestly never understand that mentality. Why is the company of friends and loved ones not enough for some people? Why do they feel the need to bring alcohol into it?"

I smiled a little bit, kissing her on the forehead.

"I don't honestly think that question can be answered." She shook her head.

"Promise me something."

"Anything." I replied without hesitation. She smiled a little.

"Promise me that you won't get drunk on our wedding night. Promise me that you can be happy, and have a good time, while at the same time keeping your wits about you."

I looked at her for a long while, before smiling.

"Of course." I replied, holding her tight.

"Say the words," she pressed, eyes sparkling a little. I grinned.

"I promise. And besides, the only think I will be drunk on will be you."


End file.
